kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
A Woman Scorned
A Woman Scorned is an activity in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Henry is asked to assist an aging prostitute to recover some items that were taken from her. Synopsis A woman who's seen better days is plying the oldest trade in the world outside the Inn in the Glade. She wants me to go thieving for her. Objectives * S''teal 20 Groschen from the non-paying customer's purse. (0/1)'' ** Bring the Groschen to the whore * Steal the woollen shawl from the village woman (0/1) ** Bring back the woollen shawl * Steal the farmer's ornamental dagger (0/1) ** Return the dagger to the old whore * Steal the trunk key from the farmer's wife (0/1) ** Bring the trunk key to the old whore Walkthrough Travel to the the Inn in the Glade and speak to the Old Whore, who asks Henry for help stealing money back from a customer that didn't pay. The customer is an older man with a mustache, who lives at a nearby farmhouse and spends his days drinking at the Inn. It is difficult to rob him during the day, so pickpocket him as he leaves for home in the evening, or is heading back in the inn in the morning, or even wait til he's at home and rob him while he sleeps. You will need to take the purse with coin. Once Henry returns the money, she will give him 10 and ask him to steal back her woolen shawl from a local village woman in Neuhof, that she claims she traded for food. She entices Henry by telling him the woman had a valuable book (Grasses and herbs) stashed away in a trunk. Ride to the quest marker and pickpocket the woman, taking the shawl and returning it to the Old Whore. Finally, the whore asks for an ornamental dagger that she gave her old husband, before he found a younger woman and threw the whore out. Travel to Neuhof and pickpocket the dagger from the farmer. Once Henry returns it to her, she asks for one last thing - go back to the farmhouse and steal the farmer's wife's trunk key, where the old whore's dowry is kept. Once you have the key, go back to the Inn. The whore will promise to return the next day and repay you. Alas, she never does, so after 2pm the following day, ask Andrew where she is. He will reveal that her husband and his new wife were brutally killed in their own homes, and the whore has not been seen since. Henry is horrified, knowing he has just played a role in the murder of two innocent people. Notes * Henry cannot kill the Old Whore and still pass the quest, and even following her just results in her walking east, presumably straight off the map where Henry is forbidden to follow. If Henry kills her at any point, even when it becomes obvious what she's going to do, the mission will fail, and the quest items will be stuck in his inventory. Category:Activities